Can I Keep You?
by Steel Heart
Summary: Sometimes someone's cruel joke may actually turn out to be a blessing.  Hinata never would've expected to end up in Kakashi's care… especially not under this ...unique circumstance.  KakaHina, Slight SasuNaru SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Sometimes someone's cruel joke may actually turn out to be a blessing. Hinata would've never thought that she would end up in Kakashi's care… especially under this circumstance._

A/N So this is a story that kinda popped into my head today and I just really wanted to write it. You'll noticed I'm not putting much intention into grammer/vocab but hey it's just for fun so no editing/hard thinking. So please forgive me if it burns your eyes to read. ): Just walk away.

**Disclaimer: I by no means own any part Naruto, I'm just an adoring fan. ^_^** Don't get me wrong guys, I love canon pairings, but sometimes I like to let my mind wander.

**Chapter 1**

The old team eight quickly made their ways through the corridors of an enemy fortress with a series of missing nin hot on their trails. They had been ordered to retrieve a series of documents as well as rescuing a hostage, the mission was of A Rank and crucial to securing a no-hostility treaty with the Hidden Mist Village. Everything had been going considering well till the alarm had been triggered when they had been attempting to free the hostage.

"Shino, Hinata hurry up! There's not much time left till the meeting hour!" Kiba yelled, while handing Akamaru a small bag of important scrolls, which Akamaru then bit into and burrowed into Kiba's coat. His teammates nodded, hastening their paces, eventually loosing the trail of her pursuers. Suddenly there was a blast of smoke in front of them.

A tall man with shoulder length red hair appeared, "well well well, Konoha nin trying to ruin our plans? We can't have that can we?"

Kiba snarled, "Get out of the way man."

Shino, re-securing the rescued hostage on his back remarked, "Kiba…. This is bad, from the looks of him he's at least Jounin class and we don't have time to deal with this. The rendezvous time is in 2 hours, if we don't make it the treaty is forfeit." Hinata calmly stepped to the side.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, go. I can hold him off." At this remark the red haired man laughed, "hahaha little girl trying to save the day?" Hinata bristled at the insult.

"Hinata! That's too dangerous!" Kiba argured. Shino agreed silently. Hinata thought this over quickly, she knew this was not the smartest decision. Although some of her abilities warranted jonin class, she was overall still just a chuunin, but there was no other option. She was the only one who would be able to hold him off long enough so that Kiba and Shino could get the documents and the hostage to the destination in time."

"Just go," Hinata nearly ordered. Kiba continued to argue, but Shino tapped his shoulder. As much as he didn't want Hinata to do this either, they had no choice at the moment.

Kiba bit his lip, "… Becareful, we'll see you later." The man watched this interaction all too calmly, letting them pass by. He looked at her again and licked his lips, "you know now that I get a better look at you, you're really quite stunning. I have no interest in those boys."

Hinata shivered, she had a bad feeling about this, besides the fact that he was really creepy. The man continued, "too be honest, this job isn't that important to me you all can have your little treaty. I just did this for fun. So let me give you a little peace of mind, after I deal with you I won't pursue your friends." He took a few steps closer to her. Hinata backed away … what was he saying? What was his angle? The man continued talking, "hmmm… Byakugan? A Hyuuga are you? … A pretty little Hyuuga Princess, I'll take that into consideration." Hinata was so confused, what was this crazy man talking about.

"Are you confused?" Hinata's eyes snapped at him, she was getting more nervous by the second, "let me explain this to you. We're going to play a little game. Don't give me that face it'll be really fun so I want you to cooperate."

Hinata, still puzzled moved further backwards considering escape routes.

"Now, now there's no point in doing that. Just answer my question." Hinata carefully spoke,"… What question?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Against her better judgement, Hinata reflected on this quickly and almost by reflex she answered, "silver."

The man smiled, "Dobutsu chikara henken no seigyo no jutsu!"

And before Hinata lost consciousness the world went black, but with a small sliver of silver, her favorite color.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile: ELSEWHERE.<strong>

Kakashi slid upside down from a tree he was perched on, startling the enemy nin that stopped right in front of him, "caught you!" In one fluid motion, the ninja was on the ground with crimson liquid staining his clothes. "Mission complete."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're actually reading this, then thank you. I wonder if anybody knows what's going to happen... it's not that hard to guess. w


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Note**: To my reviewers, _**Eva-Nina**_, _**LadyOfMist92**_, and _**Reider**_ thank you guys for taking your time to leave a comment and I hope you enjoy the chapter! =)

**Disclaimer: I by no means own any part Naruto, I'm just an adoring fan. ^_^**Don't get me wrong guys, I love canon pairings, but sometimes I like to let my mind wander.

**Chapter 2: Reflections**

Kakashi neared the edge of Konoha's gate, it had been a rather quick two day journey home. He was more than ready for a nice hot shower. He nodded to the guard shinobis on his way in, but… something seemed a little off. He shrugged it off and casually made his way towards the Hokage's building to give his report to Tsunade.

As he made his way, passing by the Ichiraku Ramen stand suddenly hit him with a wave of nostalgia. Naruto would be twenty in a few weeks, he would have to make sure to leave a nice big shipment of ramen in his apartment. Sasuke had calmed down over the years, not without causing a lot of casualties, but he had come to his senses, more or less. He did not return to Konoha, but was no longer considered an immediate threat. Of course that didn't mean he wasn't under close watch. Sasuke had opted to adopt the life of a nomad, always on the move. On occasion Kakashi would track him down to check up on him, he would always have a special spot for Sasuke as one of his precious students but he had to be honest that kid was bat-shit crazy. Naruto, on the other hand would go after Sasuke every chance he got. In-between missions, if Naruto wasn't in Konoha then he was either with or looking for Sasuke. Kakashi had guessed that that whole "I only have two goals in my life to save Sasuke and become Hokage" had taken a toll on the young man's brain. Yes, Naruto had become much closer to obtaining the Hokage status, but in the entire running of it he still had a long way to go… especially in gaining approval of the village elders. So with his Hokage dream in queue, Naruto devoted his free time to trying to save – no, that's right 'going after Sasuke' for no apparent reason. But, this was justified Kakashi thought, they were best friends after all…. Although, Kakashi could've sworn that one time he saw Naruto run off with a picnic basket…and flowers…. Also there was that one time he had those… He shook his head, what happens in private stays private.

Kakashi looked to his left to see the Konoha hospital and thought of Sakura. She, like Sasuke had already turned twenty months ago, earlier that year. She had grown so much since she had first started in his team and even from just a few years ago. Three years ago she had been a capable medical nin, but now she was a well respected and aspiring star of the medical field. The last time he had seen her he remembered how Sakura had been going on about whether he thought her hair was shiny or not because she needed to woo Sasuke, with him now being slightly less evil and all. Ah, good old Sakura good natured girl albeit slightly annoying.

Suddenly a quick shadow swooshed by him, bringing him out of his reflecting. He would recognize that chakra anywhere. Bold, confident, serious…slightly condescending.

Hyūga.

Hyūga Neji.

Now where was he in such a hurry to, perhaps to see Hinata? Two years ago Hiashi suffered an unfortunate death from a disease that not even Sakura could heal. Surprisingly, Hanabi had not challenged her sister for head of household and gracefully stepped down. But, Kakashi guessed that was fair, because unlike in the past Hinata now surpassed her sister. Even more surprisingly, Hinata not only abolished the branding of the branch family (she couldn't get rid of it all together due to the Hyūga elders), but also named Neji co-clan leader. After all, he deserved it and the two had grown closer over the years. Hinata had grown up quite pretty, but he let that thought slide as he entered the Hokage's building.

* * *

><p>"IF HER TEAMMATES HAD NOT BEEN SO INCOMPETENT-"<p>

"Look we didn't-"

"Calm down Neji."

_Woah. Woah there. Yelling._ Kakashi had stopped outside Tsunade's office door. There was an argument going on in there. That was Neji and he was pissed. He kept listening, he wasn't in much of a hurry.

"Neji, calm down. I already discussed the situation with Shino and Kiba, and from what I hear although it may not have been the best decision it was their only choice." _Tsunade._

"Look man. You have no idea, I'm just as worried as you are! And we intended to go back for her as SOON as we completed the mission but-" _There's that hot head Kiba_

_Someone's missing? And if Hyūga Neji's here. Then it must be-_

"BUT?" – _Neji again._

"She was gone! There was no sign of her! Akamaru couldn't even track her scent down, it was like she had vanished!" _Kiba._

_Hinata. What had happened to her?_

"Tsunade-sama we are requesting permission to continue our search for Hinata." – _Shino._

"As if I would trust the people who left her to die to find her! Tsunade-sama, I will search for her." – _Neji._

"All of you quiet!" -_ Ahh, old lady's getting mad._ "Look, I understand all of your concerns. And as one of my precious chuunins of Konoha, I am also gravely worried about Hinata, HOWEVER. You three will learn to control your feelings. Neji, you are not free. You're supposed to leave for an important mission today. Kiba, Shino you two also have missions in queue. Also Kiba, from what you've told me. You and Shino are probably not a match for the adversary if he still has Hinata. That being said I think that eaves dropper outside would be more than happy to accept this assignment." _Shit. Caught._

Kakashi carefully opened the door and sweatdropped, "Oh hay Tsunade-sama I was you know just on my way to give my report when I heard you guys talking and didn't want to disturb anybody." He turned to look at Neji, woah that boy looked absolutely livid.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Enough, Kakashi. Neji does this decision appease you?"

Neji sighed and nodded. Kakashi felt for him. The boy looked really frustrated. Tsunade continued, "alright, then you are dismissed." On his way out Neji threatened Kiba and Shino through clenched teeth, "if anything happened to her I will kill you both." The two backed away slightly.

Neji slammed the doors shut and all was silent for a few moments. "… Alright then, you two are dismissed as well," but Kiba and Shino did not move, " for God's Sake you are not children and he is not waiting out there to kill you. So GET OUT of my office. Now." Kakashi watched as they scurried away, but he returned his attention to Tsunade as she tapped on her desk.

"I'm sure you heard everything, but let me give you the details. Hinata Hyuuga has gone missing. She was last seen in the Land of Water about to engage in a battle with an unidentified red haired shinobi who was most likely employed by those who were trying to stop our treaty with the Hidden Mist Village. His jutsus are unknown, but Inuzuka and Aburame believe he is of Jounin class. The Mission Rank is B to A, considering where you run into the enemy or not, you will leave tomorrow morning. Hatake Kakashi, do you accept this mission?"

Not that there was a choice, Kakashi thought.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." And with a puff of smoke, Kakashi was gone from the office. Tsunade let out a sigh and slumped down into her chair. The children were all grown up and they were still causing her trouble. But something deep down told her Hinata was okay.

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She felt so disoriented. She looked ahead, she was in a forest next to a lake, on the ground. Remembering what had happened before she, she quickly tried to stand up to guard herself…. But she was experiencing some difficultly. Her arms and leg did not feel like her own, she turned her head back and … was that a tail? No. Couldn't be. She quickly turned her head back forwards and tried to rationally regain her thoughts. Where was she exactly? Why is she seeing things? And why was she so thirsty? She noticed that the lake was directly to her left and she paused- her reflection.<p>

There in the reflection where Hinata's body should be was a... a white fluff ball. Upon closer inspection it was a small white puppy. The puppy had silver coloring around her right eye as well as both ears... and white eyes with a tint of lavender.

Her eyes.

Hers.

Reflection.

Her.

The puppy was **HER**.

And Hinata did all she could at the moment, she screamed in horror.

But if anyone had been listening all they would've been able to hear would have been a small, weak howl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehe. Don't worry we'll get to KakaxHina soon and no she's not going to stay this way forever, just trying really hard not to rush it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN, and I'm glad I don't because then I couldn't just soak in the wonderment that is Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me!**

Hinata whirled around on her back, exhausted and hungry. She had come to terms, well kinda. After, the initial shock had passed she had spent a few hours trying to maneuver in her new body. It was tough and frustrating, but now she was able to process all basic functions. Ignoring the soft growls of her stomach, she tried to think rationally. What should she do in this situation? What COULD she do? She did not know where she was, she had no means to protect herself, and she was in a foreign body. _'Get a hold of yourself, Hinata. You're a chuunin, not just a little girl, you can get though this. You need to get home. You need to get home before Neji tries to kill your teammates." _Hinata thought morbidly. She needed to think of a plan and started to go through steps in her head. She needed to find out where she was and how far it was to Konoha, then she needed to rationalize a realistic way to get there…but before else she needed to feed herself. That one hit her the hardest. Perhaps it was because she was now an animal, but the thought of food drove her the most. How could she transport food with her in areas where she would not be able to scavenge? She started getting a headache, she could ponder after she dealt with her more immediate hunger.

Hinata started to cautiously walk around the forest, careful for any enemies that might come her way, but not before tumbling over her own paws a couple of times. Hinata sighed, _'this is going to take more work than I thought.' _She spotted some blue berries up on a high bush. The sound of her tummy quickly grew louder. At that most she was more determined than she had ever been in her life, perhaps even more than that time she tried to save Naruto from Pein. Hinata slowly back up slowly, then she ran with all her might so she could muster up a jump to reach those berries.

_Yes! _She had succeeded and was happily nibbling on a berry, but something was off… what was it? She was still in the air and there was a slight pressure on the scruff of her neck.

**"Hey, you looked like you needed some help."** _That voice_.

Now Kakashi had not expected to walk in on such a, for the lack of better words – "cute" scene. He had been passing by when he saw a small white fluff ball with silver tips making a clumsy beeline for a bushel of berries. That poor small thing wasn't going to make it, it would probably fall face flat into the push. So at the moment he saw it 'attempt to' hop, he dashed over and grabbed it up. It quickly began eating a berry. _'Must've been really hungry, poor thing.' _Kakashi thought. Then he felt the animal tense and slowly bend its head over to look at him.

**"Hey, you looked like you needed some help."** Its eyes went wide, but was quickly replaced a various small high pitched yips and tail wagging. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _'It must really like me' _

Hinata was incredibly overjoyed, and maybe a tiny bit mortified (to be found in such a situation by a superior and fellow comrade), but overall overjoyed. _'Thank the Hokages!'_ She shook her tiny body to signal for him to let her down and he did just that.

Kakashi started at her for a moment, somewhere along the past 10 seconds he had declared that "it" was a "she." He just felt it and thought it would rude to check… for some reason, regardless of her being a dog. He studied her. So small. Soft white fur, silver accents… and those eyes. Wow. Those eyes, she could pass for a Hyuuga. **"Hinata," Kakashi said aloud,** continuing the rest of his sentence in thought _'would love this dog, she already loves Akamaru' _The dog flinched and he was brought out of his thoughts.

**"Hinata.**" Hinata flinched, _'no way? Did he figure it out? How? That was fast! Please Kakashi-san save me!' _She continued her yipping, now more frantic.

Had he upset the dog? It seemed upset now and was barking a lot… well trying it, they sounded more like a new born animals mewl, which made him think… How old was this puppy anyway? Had someone abandoned her? She was so tiny and obviously struggling to move around correctly. It was sad… Perhaps he could.. he did have an affinity for dogs after all, maybe his nin pack could take her in… _No. That's a ridiculous thought, she's not like them and I have a mission to complete. _He looked at her again, "you know, you look like someone I'm looking for." He took a large handful of blueberries and placed them next to her, "sorry but I got to get going."

'_Oh no!' _Hinata's mind rushed, he didn't know. What could she do? She just wanted to scream '_I'm right here Kakashi-san!' _but what good would that do when she couldn't even speak? In her circle of panic she did the only thing she could do, before he made any sort of movement, she bit his shoes and clamped on to his foot.

**"…" "…" "…" "…" "…." "….….." "….um"** Kakashi scratch the back of his head, had she grown attached to him? Those eyes again. Like Hinata's, but smaller, rounder and pleading. She was pleading him to stay with her, to not abandon her. And Kakashi could honestly say that for the first time in years, he felt a small tug of affection on his hardened heart. Being needed was an irreplaceable feeling. Yes, he was an important asset to the village, and loved by his students and friends, but this was different. It was difficult for him to explain. It was as though, when she had clamped on to his leg, he was engulfed with the feeling to protect her. He knelt down and patted the head of her quivering form.

Hinata was so afraid. So afraid that he would leave her, if he made one moement to leave, it would be too late. There was no possible way that she could follow him. She started shaking uncontrollably. Then suddenly a large hand came to pat her on the head. She looked up at him, even through that mask she could tell he was smiling warmly. And in that moment, she knew it would be okay.

When the shaking finally cease, Kakashi picked her up and placed her carefully in his bag. _'Maybe she'll be a good luck charm.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took so long guys! Time flies when school and work are killing you, ): Finally getting somewhere! … hehe, Neji acts a little funny in the next chapter….

**LadyOfMist92, Emzy2k11, Reider, FeatherBerry, soulfighter-17.** D; Thanks so much for reviewing and positive feedback, I WRITE FOR YOU GAIS. T^T


End file.
